Forerunner Ecumene
NOTE: This page is a Work in Progress. Its using the SE page so i can reformat it more easily, dont freak out, this is not going to be part of SE or SR ---- Forerunner Ecumene Members *UrDidact (Played by USS Enterprise CVN-65) The leader of the Forerunner Armed Forces, he, and the ranks below him decide any war actions, nobody knows who he really is, or what he is, everything known about him is an armor of strange materials, with orange trims all over the suit, he has seen more wars than anyone, he, has seen civilizations rise, but also has seen some fall to the ground, he knows the balance between life and death, and he knows when to act for the greater good of everyone and everything in the Universe. *05-32 Mendicant Bias (CaptMCDerpington) Medicant Bias is a Metarch Class Ancilla (AI) and the most advanced AI the Forerunner has created, He also created 2 fragments of himself for 2 of his ships, the Hydron and the Mantle. *Warden Eternal (CaptMCDerpington) TBA *343 Guilty Spark (Harmonmj13) A monitor built to assist in constructing Forerunner technology, 343 Guilty Spark is one of the oldest pieces of ancient Forerunner artifacts. He also knows the locations of ancient colonies across the Milky Way, including ones in the star system known as Sol... Enrollment Prerequisites These are required for joining the Foreunners #Basic understanding of role play and role play weapons Application #RP Name: #Type of ships you will be building. #Amount of ships built. #Optional, Do you use mods. If you don't, it is highly recommended you use the Hansa mod 2.4 English #Optional, what's your Game Center account name. Rules WIP #Obey superior officers #Only conduct your own attacks (Start one) when you have permission from the Admiral(s) or higher. #Applications can only be accepted by Vice Admirals or higher. #Declaring of war can only be made by the Admiral(s) or higher., unless the other navy have made many attacks against us. #Claiming of land owned by an inactive/destroyed navy requires the Prime Minister's permission. And claiming unclaimed land requires the Prime Minister's Knowledge. #Demoting can only be done by the Vice or higher. Political Information Political Information Coalitions Alliances NAP Enemies Forerunner Navy ---- Super-Sentinel.jpg|The Super Sentinel is the smallest, but easiest to produce warship in the Forerunner Navy. It is completely automated and is very deadly when it comes to swarms of them. Apex-class.jpg|The Apex-class heavy frigate carries multiple energy weapons, and is the most common ship in the Forerunner Navy. The "point" of the ship is armed with a high powered energy beam, but it can only fire every 10 minutes. These ships are commonly seen escorting the larger ships of the Forerunner Navy. Hydron.jpg|The Hydron-class planet breaker is a high toughness superwarship capable of taking hundreds of hits before falling. Guardian.jpg|''Guardian''-class planet breaker - TBA Didact's Hand-class Warship.PNG|The Didact's Hand-class warship is a large capital ship designed and built during both the (OOC: Pre-RP) Human-Forerunner and Forerunner-Flood wars. Eight of the fourteen original ships have been found, with new ships in the class currently being built. Bornstellar-Makes-Eternal-Lasting.jpg|The Borestellar Class Light Battleship - 2.5M toughness capital warship, it carries 3 Z88-56A Particle Cannon in each of it's "arms" each doing 6000 damage (dmg scale) Forerunner Army Prometheans Promethean Warriors Promethean Knights Promethean Knights are strongest Ancilla (AI) based soldiers in the Promethean class of troops aside from their originial organic form. Their strength is slightly weaker than a Spartan II and is also the least common seen troop in the Forerunners. Used commonly as commanders. Promethean Soldiers The Promethean Soldier is the most common Ancilla based troops (aside from Crawlers) in the Forerunner army, Usually armed with a Light Rifle. Simular in proformance to a PC Shock Trooper. Crawler Technology List Descriptions Hardlight - Hardlight is a very common item in the Forerunner Ecumene, from creating objects like a sword with solid light to holding ships segments together. - Solid Light. Ancilla Combat Units - This allows a Forerunner Ancilla to take control of a formation of metals which forms troops (see prometheans). Allows for mass amounts of troops and each combat unit is held together by hardlight. STS - Slipspace Translocation System - Allows for relocation of smaller objects using a non user generated slipspace portal through small distances. Category:Nations/Navies